Guardian
by Erinilla
Summary: Cuando el amor de tu vida sufre por el amor no correspondido de otro, lo mejor que puedes hacer es huir... con ella.


Hermano, eres un mentiroso. Cuando me dijiste que si llegaba a enamorarme podría encontrar una razón para vivir, no mencionaste que clase de vida sería. Es cierto que ahora que la encontré lo único en que pienso cada mañana al despertar es en proteger esa sonrisa suya y mantener alejados a nuestros enemigos, no sabes cuantas heridas me he ganado interponiéndome en el camino de flechas dirigidas a su montura. Pero el daño recibido en batalla no es tan doloroso como lo que me provoca ver sus ojos maravillados por cada cosa que haga el rey Ephraim; y no puedo hacer menos que entenderla, es el hombre perfecto para la mayoría, honorable, valiente, fraternal, leal y por sobre todo un buen líder. Aunque ello no quita los deseos que tengo de estrangular que me provoca, pero si lo hiciera mi dulce princesa no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Por qué, por qué tuvo que nacer princesa; si no llevara esa sangre real en sus venas las cosas serían un poco más fáciles, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de cortejarla sin que fuera mal visto… eso si me atreviese a hacerlo. Nunca me explicaste que el amor de una mujer debe ser conquistado; aunque eso ya no importa, no es como si fuera posible para mi hacerlo. Si tan sólo hubiésemos nacido en la misma clase social tal vez podría fijarse en mí, ¿podría?, por lo menos sería una opción después de todo fue ella quien se acercó a mi en primer lugar. Ella, con su brillante sonrisa y eso grandes ojos que parecieran ver solo lo bueno de este mundo, se tomó la molestia de no enfrentarme en batalla sino conocer mis intenciones y usarlas en mi contra para ponerme de su lado. Llegó a mi montada en su pegaso blanco y esa hermosa visión me hizo creer que era un ángel en el cielo.

Me distraje de mis pensamientos al escuchar un ruido extraño cerca de mi. Abrí mis ojos y recordé donde me encontraba, los campos de Frelia son fantásticos para relajarse en los pocos momentos de descanso que poseemos los miembros de la guardia real. Es gracioso pensar como el hermano menor de un general de las tropas de Grado llegaría alguna vez a trabajar para la realeza de un país con el que se estuvo en guerra. Es casi impresionante lo que puede lograr la sonrisa de esa niña.

Al finalizar la guerra quise redimir mis actos ayudando con la reconstrucción de mi nación, pero sabía que si intentaba conversar sobre ello Tana no lo comprendería y probablemente no lograría apartarme de su lado. Era, además, una opción justa con mis sentimientos; podría darle paz a mi conciencia junto con evitar sufrir por su incansable presencia; fue por eso que partí sin decir siquiera adiós.

No contaba con su personalidad testaruda. Pasaron tres largos años antes de que mi ayuda ya no fuera requerida, no tenía más que hacer y en Grado ya no había algo que me atara así que mi wyvern y yo partimos en un viaje por el mundo, creí que resultaría más bello verlo sin batallas y sin un título sobre mis hombros. No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar hasta Jehanna, nunca pensé que sería en esas tierras áridas y casi desiertas donde me encontraría. Puede que fuera la amenaza de que ella no volvería a Frelia hasta que la siguiera o el hecho de que su belleza había aumentado de una forma increíble; pero terminé siguiendo los aleteos de su pegaso hasta su hogar; claro, no sin antes negociar un puesto en su guardia personal, si no podía estar a su lado como hombre, lo estaría como escudo. Así fue como me convertí en parte de la guardia y a la vez en su sombra, su respaldo e incluso a veces en su cómplice.

Me levanté y sentí como mi cuerpo reclamaba porque quería quedarse un poco más sobre la mullida hierba y bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles; pero mi intuición me decía que algo andaba mal, por lo que tuve que ir a investigar. Caminé un poco hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño río que bajaba desde un cerro cercano, y tras un arbusto brillaba bajo el sol cierta cabellera azul que me dejaba sin aliento; me acerqué un poco más y pude ver como la princesa, que había crecido con una belleza que enmudecía a cualquiera, sollozaba entre espasmos e intentaba contener unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras que tapaba sus ojos con sus delicadas manos. Mi corazón latió con rabia, oprimido por el enojo que me producía pensar que alguien se atreviera a hacerla llorar; y en mi garganta se alojó una sensación desagradable de ira y odio mezclado con la angustia que genera ver sufrir a quien amas.

Me acerqué torpemente a ella y le toqué el hombro, pues a pesar de que todos mis músculos rogaban por abrazarla aquello traería demasiadas complicaciones para ambos, en especial para ella y lo que menos quisiera es causar más molestias. En cuanto notó mi presencia levantó el rostro asustada pero se secó las lágrimas al reconocerme e intentó sonreír. -Oh, Cormag. Discúlpame, no sabía que estarías descansando aquí.- a pesar de la incómoda situación debo reconocer que aquella obvia mentira logró que sacara una sonrisa. Éste ha sido mi espacio de refugio desde que llegué a Frelia, pues como ex soldado no soy muy bien recibido como compañía entre mis colegas de la guardia, solo las jinetes de pegaso que combatieron a mi lado contra el rey demonio me saludan con cordialidad. Así que el los tiempos de esparcimiento me quedo en los establos junto a mi wyvern o vengo a dormir a este sitio. En parte me alegró la idea de que fuera a mi a quien buscara, ya fuera de forma consciente o no; pero solo en parte, porque no puedo ser feliz con la idea de verla sufrir.

Suspiré con resignación y me senté a su lado, inmediatamente sentí como apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro para descansar.

-Solo dígame de quién me debo encargar y yo haré que parezca un accidente- le dije con tono serio, y tras un segundo escuché una leve risa triste proveniente de ella.

-No digas esas cosas, aunque sean broma no es bueno que las digas- me respondió. Pero yo no estaba bromeando, se que hay una sola persona que podría hacerla llorar de esa manera y me encantará poder encargarme de él a puñetazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo el rey Ephraim en esta ocasión?- pregunté finalmente luego de un par de minutos que le permití contemplar el río en calma desde mi hombro.

Tras mi pregunta irguió su espalda, hipó un poco y se limpió su nariz real con un pañuelo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. -Técnicamente no ha hecho nada malo; solo fue, um… políticamente correcto- suspiró y volvió a quedar cabizbaja mirando su reflejo en el agua. -Mira lo patética que me pongo por tan poco, se supone que como miembro de la familia real debo ser siempre íntegra, fuerte y no temerle a la adversidad; pero ya me vez, no se hacer más que frustrarme y llorar.-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Puedo entender que no quiera compartir conmigo todos los detalles, pero ya hemos hablado sobre esa percepción negativa que tiene sobre sí misma.-

-También hemos hablado sobre tu formalidad innecesaria y henos aquí, ambos haciendo caso omiso de las solicitudes del otro.-

Normalmente un comentario como ese lograría sacarme una sonrisa y relajar la tensión del momento, pero en esta ocasión mi molestia y preocupación se han visto incrementados al conocer al causante del problema.

La princesa, al ver que mi semblante serio se mantenía, volvió a suspirar, relajó los hombros y sacó de otro bolsillo un sobre muy blanco y decorado con delicadeza. En cuanto lo vi pude imaginar cual era el contenido de la carta, y al entregármela pude confirmar mis sospechas: se trataba de una invitación al matrimonio del Rey Ephraim de Renais junto a L'Arachel de Rausten.

No supe que decir, por lo general siempre intento que se olvide del tema, distraerla para que piense en otra cosa; pero esta misiva resultaba un golpe directo al profundo y eterno amor que le profesa la princesa al monarca de Renais.

Tiendo a imaginar que el sufrimiento de mi amada debe ser mayor que el mío; aunque ninguno de nosotros tengamos posibilidades de cumplir con nuestros anhelos románticos, por lo menos yo puedo pasar tiempo a su lado y no he tenido que recibir un rechazo directo puesto que no me está permitido confesar mis sentimientos. En cambio ella ha luchado durante muchos años para lograrlo sin resultados favorables, sus esfuerzos se han visto recompensados con afectos fraternales y una distancia creciente entre ambos; ni siquiera tiene la posibilidad de compartir mucho de su tiempo debido a que las obligaciones reales de ambos se lo impiden. Y ahora la aparición de este mensaje le trae de vuelta todos aquellos sentimientos que me esfuerzo día a día por opacar.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer, simplemente me permití abrazarla y ella se apoyó en mi pecho llorando desconsolada. Estuvimos así un momento hasta que pudo calmarse, se limpió el rostro con el agua del río y se arregló para poder volver al castillo. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa triste y se alejó caminando. Desde entonces ya nada sería igual.


End file.
